Matthew Ceneage
"It's pronounced Kenny." "Matthew Kenny? "No, my FIRST name is pronounced Kenny. My LAST name is pronounced Throatwarbler Mangrove." =Description= Matt is a smartass who tends to mouth off at people no matter the situation. Also, he has near-superhuman senses. Nearly a millenium ago, during the Norman invasion of England, a man's wife conjured an ancient demon called Shax to give the man supernatural powers so that he might return home to her. Somehow, she managed to cheat her way out of the bargain, and now the demon is attempting to reclaim the power from the man's descendants. In the Year of McFly (1985), Matthew was born to a farming family in Montana. He got saddled with the Ceneage power, and the vengeance hungry demon that comes with it. He's pretty sure that's the reason he was the nerd of the family, but despite his preference of mental activities, he learned a lot of wilderness survival and farming knowledge. Two years into college, he discovered that all his relatives in Europe had been mysteriously killed or gone missing while researching a genealogy project. And it was starting to happen in America. Eventually, his investigations led him to the supernatural. He dropped out of college to implement the only survival strategy that remained: hunt this thing down before it got him. He tends to make a rather bad impression on people, so they rarely suspect that he has a pretty good idea of what's going on. While at least those around him know of his preternatural awareness, few are really aware of his intellectual side. He's used to it, though. =Relations with Party= Matt tends to be seen as more useful than agreeable by his companions, but useful is something at least. Matt is pretty used to people like Cody being secret bastards (racists, annoying bible thumpers, et cetera), so he really spends most of his time around the guy waiting for that shoe to drop. Otherwise, he finds the man's occasional awkwardness to be rather entertaining. If Cody's occasional awkwardness is entertaining, Joe is a comedy goldmine. Matt likes him enough to forgive the criminal insanity. He might change that opinion of some non-murderous non-monster person got hurt, but it has yet to happen. Despite Alan's occasionally-uninterpretable accent, Matt doesn't find him to be the worst company. At least, except for the smell, but humans aren't the most smell-reliant creatures. Matt is rather more fond of Alexander than one might expect him to be. While he occasionally finds him unnerving or downright weird, he does know that Alexander is a nice, helpful person who just happens to collect human souls. As for Danielle, Matt envies her having actual credentials, since he was prevented from getting some of his own. Other than that, he doesn't really mind her company one way or the other. He just makes sure to avoid making her want to shoot him enough to actually do it (he's managed so far). =Character Sheet= Character Name: Matthew Ceneage Player Name: Mike Gill Description: Ranger/Detective Date of Birth: August 1, 1985 Gender: Male Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Height: 5'10" Weight: 157 lbs ATTRIBUTES Strength d6 Agility d8 Vitality d6 Alertness d12+d2 Intelligence d8 Willpower d8 Life Points 14 GENERAL AND SPECIALTY SKILLS: Animals d4 Artistry d0 Athletics d6 Covert d6 Craft d0 Discipline d6 Drive d0 Guns d0 Heavy Weapons d0 Influence d0 Knowledge d4 Lore d4 Mechanic d0 Medicine d2 Melee Weapons d0 Perception d6 -Sight d8 -Investigation d8 -Gambling d8 -Intuition d8 -Tracking d8 Performance d0 Pilot d4 Ranged Weapons d6 -Bows d8 Science d4 Survival d6 Tech d0 Unarmed Combat d6 ASSETS Sharp Sense (Sight) d6: Add d6 to all actions primarily involving sight. Danger Sense d8: The Game Master makes a secret Hard Alertness+ Perception/Intuition + Danger Sense roll for you when danger threatens, usually a turn or two before it strikes. If it’s a success, you get a bad feeling about the situation that gives you the chance to prepare. Sometimes this happens further ahead of time. For example, if an unknown enemy is preparing to launch a major offensive later in the day, you might wake up feeling uneasy and tense. Additionally, you can’t be completely surprised. You can even be woken from sleep by your sense of impending doom. You are never deprived of your innate defense unless physically restrained or unconscious. Photographic Memory d4: Study something for 30 seconds or more and remember it perfectly. Can only store a few magazine articles' worth of information. (Notes: Exorcism stored this way) Intuitive Leaps d4: Once per session, the player may ask the GM a yes/no question about the story. Higher Education d2: Add d2 to rolls when recalling information you may have studied. COMPLICATIONS Hunted d8: A demon hunts Matt, and has humans to help it out. Insatiable Curiosity d4: Add 4 to the difficulty of mental and social actions when in the middle of a mystery (unless they apply to that mystery directly). Rebellious d4: Add 4 to the difficulty of actions where a rebellious nature would interfere. Smartass d4: Add 4 to the difficulty of interactions with people you've offended. WEAPONS Bow Range: 100' Damage: D6 W Ammo: 10 arrows, 10 blunts Survival knife Damage: D2 W GEAR Flashlight Paracord (40 ft) Binoculars Compass Swiss Army knife Cell phone Watch Category:Bad Company